Pill Gathering
The Pill Gathering was not only a grand event in the alchemists world, but it was also a grand event for the Central Plains. Each time the Pill Gathering began, the Pill Region would become the focal point of the entire Central Plains region and sometimes even the continent. Countless numbers of people or factions would swarm over like hungry wolves who had smelled the fragrance of flesh… An alchemist was the most respected occupation in the Dou Qi continent. Everyone was envious of an alchemists’ abilities. Some alchemists might not be strong when it came to combat strength. However, that alchemist only needed to take out a small medicinal pill in order to get experts to fight on his or her behalf and take the other party’s life... Hence, everyone on the continent knew that it was best to avoid offending an alchemist, especially a high tier alchemist. This was because these people were like a beehive. The moment one touched a high tier alchemist, one would end up inviting an endless amount of trouble. A high tier alchemist was also someone some factions wanted the most. In order to get one of them under their wings, many factions would issue attractive offers. There were even some factions who would end up fighting until blood flowed like a river in order to snatch a high tier alchemist. The distinguished position of alchemists caused the Pill Gathering to be an exceptionally important occasion. Everyone knew that this kind of gathering would attract talented alchemists from across the continent. Those who could stand out among them definitely possessed a great strength. As long as a faction managed to recruit one of these alchemists, it would undoubtedly mean that their strength would rapidly soar. Every thirty years, the Dou Qi continent will hold a grand Pill Gathering that possesses the greatest influence within the alchemist world. Naturally, the only faction which has the qualification to hold this Pill Gathering is the Pill Tower. This Pill Gathering could be considered a rarely seen grand affair on the Dou Qi continent. Countless of geniuses from all over the continent will come and give it a try. Those who succeed will naturally be renowned throughout the world. As long as one enters the top ten within the ‘Pill Gathering,’ one will be given the right to attempt to subdue the Three Thousand Burning Flame on top of the rich reward given by the Pill Tower. Whether one succeeds or not will rely entirely on one’s ability. Rules The selection of the Pill Gathering is meant to eliminate some of those who are there only to make up the numbers. After all, the Pill Gathering is the grandest alchemist gathering across the continent. The alchemists without skill do not have the qualification to participate in it. * Those participants of the Pill Gathering will require a recommendation letter first. * Other than the extremely harsh requirement on one’s ability, the other aspects of the Pill Gathering are quite alright. There is also quite a loose requirement when it came to the participants’ age. As long as one is not an old demon who is renowned across the continent, everyone else can participate. Of course, everyone can only participate in the Pill Gathering once in their lifetime. If one were to participate in it this time around, one would no longer have the qualification to participate the next time around. Competition The Pill Gathering is an extremely grand event. It is impossible for everyone to participate in this gathering to possess the qualification to step onto those platforms. Before entering the competition ground, there are, strictly speaking, two selection hurdles. Like it has in the past. It wasl divided into three stages. As long as one passes these three selections, the last one standing will be the champion of this Pill Gathering! * Soul Fantasy Realm * Pill Realm * Main Event: Receiving the Pill Lightning was also a test of the Pill Gathering. A tier 8 medicinal pill was too powerful. The natural strength it created could destroy it. If the alchemist was unable to protect the medicinal pill, it would be destroyed as a result. Hence, receiving the Pill Lightning and protecting the medicinal pill was also part of the final test. Previous Champions * Yao Lao * Xiao Yan Category:Events Category:Pill Tower